Utopia's Paradise AU
WELCOME TO THE PARADISE When she was just a girl, she expected the world. But it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep. This is an alternate universe that belongs to Butterflyunicorn. This AU can be used by anyone, as long as you ask permission. History And dreamed of para, para, paradise! Para, para, paradise! Para, para, paradise! Everytime she closed her eyes... Many years after the events of the third arc, there existed an odd looking RainWing. Her stomach was see through like glass, and had a strange, jelly-like look to it. She was named Utopia, a name which became very fitting very fast. Other dragonets laughed at her, thinking she looked odd or gross do to the fact you could easily see her organs. Because of this, Utopia decided she wanted to create a paradise, where all dragons were equal, no matter their tribe or appearance. At age twenty, she decided to try putting this idea into action. She created her following, mostly consisting of hybrids, and spread around her goal of peace among all of Phyrria, and Pantela. A world where every dragon was equal to one another... After three years of trying to spread her goal, she finally succeeded. Pantela began sharing it's technology with Phyrria, causing it to advance faster then it had originally. Utopia had created a utopia. The Kingdoms of the Paradise When she was just a girl, she expected the world. But it flew away from her reach, and the bullets catch in her teeth. Saurbay Queen: Coat Saurbay, once the Ice Kingdom, is the tundra where the IceWings thrive. Most dragons who have visited this land have described it as beautiful. Buildings are very intricate, carved carefully out of ice and designed to look beautiful. The Great Ice Wall has been altered to only attack NightWings. Their names are mostly the same, but can also include winter gear and frozen treats. Mudslyd Queen: Pig Mudslyd, formerly known as the Mud Kingdom, is the land where the MudWings reside. Once a dreary swamp, it's been transformed into a beautiful wetland! Lots more plants have sprung up, to make the much nicer to look at, and there's lots of hot springs and mud wallows. Their names are practically the same as they were before the paradise was created. Utopia Queen: Poisonfangs Utopia, once known as the Rainforest Kingdom but now named after the RainWing who brought peace, is where the NightWings and RainWings live. RainWings live in the trees above, and NightWings live on the ground below, in huts crafted from boulders, wood, and leaves. In the center of the kingdom, there is a statue of Utopia. Now, RainWings and NightWings share the same naming system; alongside traditional NightWing and RainWing names, dragons are also often named after confections and other sweet foods. Shoar Queen: Dropbear The SandWings have been completely relocated to the Bay of a Thousand Scales, meaning they act a lot different. Only the island with the Summer Palace on it is still territory of the SeaWings, however SeaWings may freely pass into Shoar Kingdom. Trees have been wildly cut down on the islands to make the area more comfortable for the SandWings, and fish is a common meal. SandWings are often named traditional SandWings names or things that you'd expect a SeaWing to be named, however SandWings named after mythical creatures aren't rare. Watah Queen: Clam Watah is, as the name suggests, home to the SeaWings. SeaWing houses are often said to look "etheral," with their houses being made out of an iridescent glass blown by SandWings, called shoarglass, meant to resemble bubbles. There is a thick and hard to navigate kelp forest, known as the Underwater Jungle, where the queen's palace and most nurseries are located. The names here are the same as they were before the paradise. Boam Queen: Dragon Boam is the kingdom of the SkyWings, and they have the most territory of all kingdoms, ruling over the Sky Kingdom, the Lost City of Night, and the former Kingdom of Sand. They have taken a custom to building houses out of sandstone mined from the Kingdom of Sand, now called the Sandstone Desert, and use their fire to make lights and weaponry. Now in days they are mostly named after mythical creatures, however sometimes a SkyWing may get a traditional name. Hive of Clearsight Queen: Flea The Hive of Clearsight is where the HiveWings reside, which should be obvious do to the name. The Flamesilk Factory has been destroyed, and instead fireflies are captured in glass baubles. These baubles are attached to large sticks, to create "Light Staffs" that are used to light up areas. Their naming scheme is the same as it was before the paradise. Bed of Colored Wings Queen: Cocoon The Bed of Colored Wings is where the SilkWings live. It is a large, artificially created plateau, sewn entirely from silk. To make the plain white fields more "lively," pots are often used to grow trees and flowers. Most of the food made their is honey and candy, so they get most of their more healthy meals by trading away pots of honey. Their naming scheme is mostly the same, but it also includes colors. The Tealeaf Forest Queen: Vinecrawl The Tealeaf Forest is where the LeafWings live. Formerly known as the Poison Jungle, it has been renamed to be more welcoming. Most of the poisonous plants have been cut down, and it is a common activity to go hunting for poisonous bugs. They are very protective over their land, and have a tendency to attack most visitors. Their naming scheme is now similar to the NightWings, being compound names based around skills and different plants. Category:Alternate Universes